


Cosplay

by until_next_time_sweetie



Series: Strapless [5]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/F, Floor Sex, Role Playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie





	Cosplay

One afternoon while my girlfriend was at work, I decided to go shopping for a costume in order to spice up our bedroom activities. Luckily, it would be easy since my girlfriend was Alex Kingston, and her job at the moment was filming on Doctor Who. I went to five different clothing stores in order to find everything I needed, but I was happy to have been successful.

I got a tweed jacket, a pale burgundy button-down striped shirt, dark brown trousers, red suspenders and matching bow tie, and dark brown boots. As I got back to our apartment, I put it on and waited for her to come home. I cooked a meal and set the table with candlesticks and a small bouquet of some of her favorite flowers.

As I was getting changed, I had an idea of a little surprise underneath my trousers. In order to get into the role, I decided to give myself a cock. I inserted the knob of our favorite strapless dildo inside myself, then did up the fly of my pants. I was thankful that the jacket covered the tell-tale bulge of it. 

As I was plating up the spaghetti and meatballs, I heard the front door open and close. Her familiar voice called through the living room, and I replied that I was in the kitchen. I turned around just in time to see her surprise at what I was wearing. Her lips spread into a knowing grin that she was trying to hide, and I handed her the plate I was holding.

“I didn't know you could cook, Doctor.”

“I have many talents you're unaware of. I am over 900 years old, you know. What was I supposed to have done in all that time?!”

“Saving planets and alien races, I imagined.”

“Yes, of course, but they didn't need saving all the time.”

“What else have you learned to do in your 900+ years of being alive?” She purred in her usual River Song voice.

“Flower arranging, for one.” I replied, gesturing to the table behind her.

She gasped. “Oh, Doctor, they're beautiful! What's the occasion, sweetie?”

“I have no idea. The TARDIS wouldn't stop making noise until I decorated the table.”

“How romantic.” She deadpanned.

I gave her a smile anyway, causing her to shake her head with a fond smile. We sat down to eat, and she hummed delightedly, as though she had never had my cooking before. She was such an amazing actress, along with everything people respect about celebrities. Alex was warm, generous, and so caring with everyone she met.

I had been lucky enough to attend a convention with her, and she was so giving with her time and energy that she even missed her lunch break in order to talk to the fans. I admired her greatly because there weren't very many genuine people (especially famous people) in the world. She was also the reason I saw beauty in the world.

“Oh, I made your favorite lemon cake for dessert.”

“How did you know it was my favorite?”

“You told me... or some version of you told me once.”

“Spoilers, Doctor.” She scolded, tapping her lips with the side of her index finger.

“It's not like I read your diary!” I pointed out.

“Thankfully, because I would have had to kill you... again.”

It didn't take me long to clear my plate, and I got up to put the dish in the sink. Once Alex finished, hers joined mine, and I began putting the leftovers away in the fridge. As I turned around, she was standing directly behind me, and I startled a little. She encircled me in her arms as she gripped the counter on either side of me.

“River?”

“Did you think I wouldn't notice?”

“Notice what?” Her answer was to cup the front of my trousers, causing me to gasp as the knob inside me moved slightly.

“Is that a Sonic Screwdriver in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?” She teased with a wicked giggle. “I never imagined you would dress up like this. You look so sexy. Perhaps I should be acting alongside you instead of Matt.”

“He's a wonderful Doctor. Besides, you know I hate showing emotion to strangers.”

“I suppose. At least we can play together when I come home.”

“Yes.” I agreed with a smile.

“Where do you want me?” Alex purred, stroking the fake cock to stimulate my inner muscles.

“Uh...” I couldn't think properly when she was that close to me and touching me.

“Maybe we don't have to go anywhere, and you can simply fuck me on the counter.”

“Wouldn't that be uncomfortable for you?”

“Where, then? I've always kind of fancied up against the wall, as well.”

“How about the couch?”

“It's very sweet of you to think of my comfort level, but I'm not in the mood for love-making. As soon as I saw you dressed like this, I wanted to rip your clothes off and fuck you on the kitchen floor!”

“Then, what's stopping you now?” I purred.

She growled in response and practically threw me down onto my back. Her fingers furiously tore at my shirt and suspenders, revealing my black lace bra. Alex smiled devilishly as she began to undo the fly of my trousers, pulling them halfway down my thighs. She grasped the dildo and began stroking it again, causing me to moan as it pressed against the front wall of my pelvis.

“So hard for me already.” 

She stopped in order to take off her own clothes, and when she finished, she straddled my head and lowered her sex to my lips. My tongue immediately delved into her folds to seek out her clit. When I found it, I flicked over it rapidly, earning myself a moan as she began to thrust her hips slowly. I parted her outer labia and lifted my head a little in order to get close enough to wrap my lips around the bud.

“Already so wet for me, as well. You bad, bad girl.” I replied huskily. “What have you been doing?”

“Thinking of how amazing your cock will feel inside me as I ride you hard.”

“I need to be inside you, my love.”

Alex moved back down my body to settle above my hips. She rubbed her sex against the toy in order to get it slick with her juices, then slowly lowered herself onto it. After letting out a sigh when she settled against the base, she began a quick pace. She soon began panting and moaning, and I tried to quiet my own sounds so I wouldn't drown hers out.

I sat up in order to be able to hold her and kissed my way from her neck to her breasts. I switched between her right and left nipples with my tongue and teeth. I knew she loved when I lightly bit them, causing a shot of pleasure to shoot down to her clit. Her fingers gripped my hair as she sped up the movement of her hips.

My hand found its way to her sensitive bud and began to rub it rapidly. The dildo was stimulating my inner muscles as well as my own clit, and I could feel the approaching sensations of my orgasm. I could tell she was close as well from the sounds she was making, along with the shaking of her body. She clutched me against her when she came, her body still trembling for a minute afterward. 

I found my own quick release, and she carefully pulled herself off of my cock in order to settle against me as I laid back on the floor. Her breath ghosted over my chest as she rested her head on my shoulder. My arm was wrapped around her shoulders, feeling as debauched as I no doubt looked, but I couldn't help smiling about it. I had been successful in my whole plan and received the intended outcome.

“I really enjoyed that.” Alex said. “Would you want to do it again sometime?”

“Yeah. We can even try other costumes if you want. All you have to do is tell me.”

“Thank you. Do you fancy a bath?”

“Yes, very much so. When was the last time this floor was mopped?”

She just giggled as she took my hand. We stood up together, and she took me to the bathroom.


End file.
